<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buzzing In My Ear by ash3901</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595895">Buzzing In My Ear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3901/pseuds/ash3901'>ash3901</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3901/pseuds/ash3901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buzzing In My Ear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since Heechul and Kyunghoon were in the same room together alone. On set it was slightly different and in private things were slightly different. Both weren’t the most social people, although Kyunghoon made that plain as day, and with the distance they’d been keeping from each other recently, albeit unintentionally, there was the issue of who would talk first.</p>
<p>As always, the reliable Heechul-hyung spoke first. “Hey Kyunghoon-ie, turn here.” As he asked, he was taking something out of his pockets.</p>
<p>While Kyunghoon turned to face Heechul, he was puzzled by what Heechul was taking out. He tried to peer in, but Heechul covered his pocket with his other hand so Kyunghoon didn’t see. “Hyung what are you hiding?”</p>
<p>Heechul proudly flashed what he retrieved in front of Kyunghoon, “Ta-dah! It’s Buzz!” He waved his samsung wireless earphones in front of Kyunghoon. They were called buds, but were pronounced the same as Kyunghoon’s band, Buzz.</p>
<p>Kyunghoon sighed, “Isn’t that joke getting a little old, hyung?” He pouted and leaned back into the sofa, folding his arms. Although he found it funny on camera, he didn’t like his band’s reputation being mixed with those earphones the way they were. Though, with all the issues popping up with their current music, he wasn’t particularly surprised.</p>
<p>“Ahh, Kyunghoon-ie, listen listen.” Heechul was only trying to pep the mood up. He plugged the earphones into Kyunghoon’s ears by force and before he could take them out, he took out his phone and started playing “Tree” by Buzz.</p>
<p>As his own song began playing back to him, Heechul laughed. “Hahahaha! See? It’s Buzz wearing Buzz playing Buzz for Buzz!”</p>
<p>Kyunghoon couldn’t help but crack a smile at Heechul’s bad attempt at a joke. He was normally funny, but it seemed like it took everything he had to just break the ice between both of them.</p>
<p>“Alright, close your eyes for a second hyung.” Kyunghoon plucked out the buds and held them in his hands.</p>
<p>“Huh? What’s this about?”</p>
<p>“C’mon, just do it! I won’t hurt you.” </p>
<p>“U-um, alright.” Heechul felt a little bit awkward with Kyunghoon taking the initiative, but he closed his eyes anyway.</p>
<p>With a small smirk, Kyunghoon put one of the buds into Heechul’s left ear, and brought his face closer to his right ear. His breath could be faintly heard by Heechul.<br/>In Heechul’s left ear, Tree’s opening instrumental started playing. A few seconds passed, Kyunghoon was still near Heechul’s face, and as the lyrics for Tree began to play, Kyunghoon began to sing.</p>
<p>“Wae jakku geulae~”</p>
<p>As Kyunghoon sang the opening lyrics with his incredible voice, Heechul was briefly overwhelmed. Kyunghoon pulled back quickly after and paused the song in Heechul’s left ear, allowing him to take off the buds.</p>
<p>“So? Which Buzz sounded better?” Kyunghoon grinned.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s an unfair question to ask!”</p>
<p>Both of them roared with laughs. There was thankfully nothing to worry about between them at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>